


Marko stunt/reader

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: Wrestlers/plus size readers [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marko and the reader are both oblivious, Smut, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: The reader thinks Marko won’t like her because she is bigger then him. He thinks that’s bullshit
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Reader
Series: Wrestlers/plus size readers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Marko stunt/reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumbler

Readers POV

"Oh come on!" I sighed. The one day I'm running late for the show, I forget my wallet in my hotel room, with my room key in it. 

"Hey Y/N!" I look over my shoulder to see my best friend Marko running down the hall with what I assumed was Sammys camera. He stoped when he got to me, smiling up at me. The size difference was absolutely insane. I was a good 9 inches taller then him and much wider. "Do you mind if I hide out in your room for a bit? Sammy can't be far behind." He asked, flashing me what I called his puppy dog face at me. 

"As much as I want to, I can't. Locked myself out of my room." I said pointing to my door. 

"I can fix that!" He said shoving the camera in my hands as he turned to my door. I couldn't see what he was doing, but after a moment I heard the lock click and the door open. "Tada!" He said throwing his hands up. I looked at the door wide eyes, wondering how he got that open. 

"I guess you can hang in here, but don't think we're not going to discuss how you broke into my room latter." I said handing the camera back to him, and grabbing my wallet. Making a dash for the elevator so I could go set up for AEW.

————————————————

Marko's POV 

I wandered around backstage, Sammys camera in my hand. This has to be the longest I had kept it. "Marko!" I turned to see luchasaurus and Jungle boy walking towards me. 

"Hey guys." I greeted. "You guy want to be on the vlog!" I said pointing it to them. 

"Is that Sammys camera?" Luchasaurus asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know what your talking about." I said smiling. 

"The real question is how you've kept it away from him so long." Jungle boy said giving me a questionable look. I looked down fiddling with the camera. "I hid out in y/n's room." I said not really thinking about it. I looked up when I heard the chuckling. "What are you laughing?" 

"Sorry dude. It's just, you so obviously like her." Jungle boy said smirking. "What are you talking about? We're just friends." I insisted. 

"Don't lie, it's plain as day. And don't worry, she clearly likes you too." Luchasarus said, patting me on the shoulder. 

"You guys really don't know what your talking about. Me and Y/n are only friends, best friends." "Ouch." My head turned to see Sammy standing next to me. 

"First you steal my camera, then you say I'm behind y/n on your list of friends." He says plucking the camera out of my hands. "I should be number one for friends." 

"Ok, where do you think y/n should be?" I asked. 

"Definitely your girlfriend." He said nonchalantly, making me role my eyes. 

"Y/n's not going to be my girlfriend. Just stop, I highly doubt she actually likes me anyways." I say, eyes becoming vary interested on the floor. 

"Come on Marko! Admit it, you like y/n." Luchasarus says. At this point the three of them were surrounding me. They started chanting 'Admit it' over and over again.

"What are we admitting?" We all turned to see Cody walk up. I open my mouth to tell him nothing but Jungle Boy beats me to it. "We're trying to get Marko to admit he likes Y/n." 

"Oh, you definitely do." Cody said smirking at me. Was this normal, to talk about crushes with your Bose? "Even if I did, she doesn't like me back. Told me she's not looking for anyone right now." I sigh, giving in. 

"She's not looking for anyone because she thinks you don't want to be with anyone. You can ask Brandi or Allie. She talks to them about it all the time." Cody says, patting my shoulder. "I'm not sure...." I say bitting my lip. 

"You should ask her out, I'm sure she would say yes." Jungle boy said. "You think?" I asked, still a bit unsure. "Definitely, there's no way she would say no, just try it." Cody said pushing me towards the door slightly. I guess I was going to find her. 

This proved to be a lot harder then I thought. Because she worked backstage she did odd little jobs, so no one knew exactly where she was. As I walked down the hall I heard voices on the other side. "I'm telling you y/n, he's head over heals for you!" I recognized the voice of Allie. 

"I hardly think Marko likes me as anything more then a friend." Y/n says. They had clearly talked about this before. "Why would he not!? I mean, you both have a bunch of similar interests, you room together half the time, travel together, your basically dating!" Allie argued. 

"I don't care how much time we spend together, he still won't like me, have you seen my body!" Wait, what? 

"Ugh! Not again with this y/n, your just a sexy as anyone else. More so then some if I'm honest." Allie says. Wait, did y/n talk about herself like this often? "Allie you know how I feel. Why would Marko have any interest in someone who is twice his size!?

"We both know Marko would love anyone for any size they are." Allie mumbled. "Just drop it ok!?" Y/n begged, I could hear her voice break a bit. "Ok." 

I quickly made a dash in the opposite direction, looking for Brandi now. Luckily because of her job she was a lot easier to find. I knocked lightly on the door, listening for a faint come in. "Hey Brandi, I was hoping to talk to you." I said sticking my head in the room. She looked up, giving me a smile. 

"Sure, come on in Marko." I walked in taking a seat on one of the other chairs in the room. "What can I do for you?" She asked, smile never leaving her face. 

"I um... wanted to ask you about y/n. I was looking for her earlier and heard her talking to Allie. She said some really concerning things that I wanted to talk to you about." Brandis face fell a bit at the mention of Allie, but perked right back up. 

"First i need you to answer a question. Do you like y/n?" I bit my lip nodding, making her squeal slightly. "I knew it! God, she's liked you FOR EVER!" She said the biggest smile id ever seen. 

"That's what I heard. From Allie, Luchasarus, jungle boy, and Cody." She chuckled a bit at the mention of her husband. "But she was talking.... I wouldn't say bad about herself, but it sure wasn't self love." I said. She frowned slightly, but from her eyes I could tell she had heard this herself. 

"I don't think she really hates herself, as much as she really loves a guy who, looks like he stoped growing at age 12. No offense." She added quickly. "It May make her feel as though you wouldn't like a girlfriend that is bigger then you in any capacity." She explained. 

I simply nodded as I stood up. "Thank you for letting me know." I said walking out of the room. In my head a big plan in brewing, to show y/n I really do love her. 

——————————————————

Readers POV 

I sighed, walking into my hotel room. I was exhausted, and just wanted to go to sleep right then a there. I changed into so sleep clothes, and sat down on my bed. My mind wandered to my conversation I had with Allie earlier. She was constantly pushing me to ask Marko out, but I just knew he didn't like me back. And honestly I couldn't blame him. I mean, when we hug he can't even wrap his arms all the way around me. That's embarrassing. I heard my phone buzz twice from where it was plugged in on the nightstand. I grabbed it, seeing two messages. 

Marko- Movie night in my room??

Allie- wanna go to the hotel bar ?

I hesitated before answering. It would be good for me to go out with Allie, have a few drinks, but she would talk about Marko half the time. Or I could go watch Disney movies with Marko. Ok, maybe the answer is a lot simpler then I thought. 

Y/n- Can't . Movie night with Marko.

Allie- Go get it girl 😚

Y/n- shut up

Y/n- Sure. Room number?

Marko-433

Y/n- Be there in 10. 

I quickly changed into sweat pants and a sweatshirt and grabbed my phone and room key. I ran my fingers through my hair, checking it in a mirror before I left. His room was right down the hall, and only took me a few minutes to get there. I knocked on the door lightly, waiting for Marko to answer. The door opened and marko was standing there in only sweatpants. "Hey, come on in." He said standing to the side so I could walk in. 

“Nice match in Dark tonight.” I said walking in. His room was a mess as usual, clothes scattered all over with his ring gear in a small pile in the corner. “How much do I have to PAY you to keep this room clean?” I asked turning to look at him, my arms crossed over my body making him chuckle. 

“Couldn’t pay me a million dollars to keep this place clean.” He said running and throwing himself on the bed. I just rolled my eyes bending down to pick up all the clothes. I picked up a shirt and it smelt as though it hadn’t been washed in a few weeks. “Marko! Do you even do laundry?” I asked glaring at him. 

“If I have this time, I’m a vary busy person.” He said dramatically, but I just sighed. “Marko I’ve seen how you live outside of wrestling, if you do anything other then play video games I will be sincerely surprised.” He jus stuck his tongue out at me as I folded his laundry putting it in his suitcase. 

“There! That should last you about 3 hours of a nice room!” I said proudly admiring my work. “Now, you said movie night?” I said laying back in the bed. “Ya, but my computer died, so we have to watch it on my phone.” He said holding up his phone that had earbuds plugged in. 

I figured that was fine, and started to move up the bed but he stoped me. “Actually y/n, I have a question before we watch the movie.” He said sitting up. I looked at him a bit confused but shrugged . “Fire away.” 

“How do you tell someone you love them?” He asked . I was a bit taken back by that, Marko liked someone? ‘Maybe it’s you’ a small part of my brain whispered but I shut it up quickly. It’s not me because.......... I’m me. “Wait, you like someone!? Who is it?” I asked. Maybe it will be some girl from his hometown or something, that would be better then someone who worked for AEW. Then I would have to see them together all the time. 

Marko rubbed their back of his neck bitting his lip a bit, a clear sign he was nervous. “I would rather not say, I was just hoping for some advice.” He explained. I felt like my heart was being ripped out. I mean, I knew we would never be more then friends, but I thought we were share important stuff with each other kinda friends. Maybe I was wrong. 

“Oh! Ok, um..... I would say, just come right out and say it. Say, Blank, I love you. Just rip the bandage off.” I said hoping to hide my disappointment. He nodded for a minute before looking at me. “Y/n, I love you.” He said looking at me. 

“Ya! Just like that! I’m sure she will feel the same way.” I said smiling, but he just looked at me surprised. “Y/n, I don’t think you understand what I’m saying.” He said frowning. 

“What do you mean? If you want to tell a girl you like her that how you should do I-“ but I was cut off by Marko pulling me into a kiss. I was surprised but eventually returned the kiss. As he pulled away I looked at him wide eyed. “Oh, that what you meant.” I whispered making him chuckle. 

“Ya, apparently I make my feelings vary obviously. That’s what everyone and there grandma told me today anyways.” He said. “But what I’m hoping to ask is, Would you like to go out on a date sometime?” He asked. I felt like my heart was about to explode. 

“Yes! I mean No, I mean......” his smile slowly disappeared as I tried to explain myself. “I mean, I would love to, but why me?” He looked confused for a moment but shakes it away. “Why you? Y/n, your my best friend, you let me hide in your room when I steal from Sammy. You are funny, you actually like watching Disney movies, you don’t make fun of my height, and your beautiful. Why would I not love you?” 

I opened my mouth a few times as though I was going to say something but couldn’t figure out what I should say. Before I could he sits closer to me, his hands reaching out to cup my face. He slowly moved his mouth towards mine, as though asking for permission. I leaned in the rest of the way, letting our lips meet again. It started slow, but began to get more rough as time went on. Marko pushes my lightly onto my back, his knees resting on rather side of my hips, his hands resting next to my head. “Can I show you why I think you the most beautiful person in the world?” He questioned. I nodded causing his to smile. 

He kissed my mouth once more before pulling away, kissing at my neck lightly. “Your shirt needs to go.” He mumbled. I helped him pull my shirt off, but my arms automatically wrapped around my midsection, but he pulled them away immediately. I want to see all of you.” He whispered moving down words a bit more. As he went he kissed about my stomach his hair tickling me slightly. As he got closer to where I needed him most he stoped. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked looking up at me. “If you want me to stop I will.” He reassured me. “Yes, Marko, I want to.” I whispered . He smiled again, lifting my hips a bit to pull my pants and underwear off. He waisted o time patting my thighs and kissing my clit, causing me to moan. My hips lifted up a bit but he forced them down with his arms so I couldn’t move. He slowly started to lick at my pussy, before slowly fucking in and out with it. I couldn’t stop the moans that were coming as he assaulted me. I pulled his hair lightly making him moan on me, sending vibrations through me. 

“God Marko!” I moaned out, the pressure in my stomach growing. He pulled back looking up at me, the wetness from me all over his face. He reached up wiping it off, and licking at it. “So sweat.” He mumbled moving to take his sweats off. I was slightly surprised by how big he was, and I guess my face showed it because he laughed a bit as he moved up the bed until he was looking in my eyes. “Ready?” He asked the tip of his dick rubbing up against my entrance. I could only nod as he slid in slowly causing a Long moan. 

We sat there like this for a moment allowing me to get used to the feeling before he started to pull out again, and pushing back in. He ate a somewhat slow but strong Pace. As he moved he groaned as I grabbed at his hair lightly. He went down to kissing my neck as I moaned out. I was getting closer and I could tell Marko was too as he started to speed up. “M- Marko Please.” I begged as I felt it get closer and closer. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. “Cum.” And oh did I. 

He continued for a few moments before pulling out and cumming all over my chest. He collapsed beside me, and we laid next to each other breathing heavily. “You never answer led my question y/n.” He mumbled. I frowned a bit thinking about what it could have been, then I remember. “Yes Marko, I would love to go out with you.” 


End file.
